Ocular, facial, or dental care, including surgery is often performed under local anesthesia or mild sedation with the patient remaining alert throughout the therapeutic surgical operation. During delicate operations such as eye surgery, the patient's head must be totally immobilized. Lacking proper and efficient restraining devices, the physician must often resort to a general anesthesia or heavy sedation to guarantee the patient's immobility. The risks associated with general anesthesia and heavy sedation could be avoided with an effective head-restraining apparatus compatible with operating tables, or couches.